Confessions
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: after sly 3 sly and carmelita are now married but have a few secrets they've been hiding all these years hope you enjoy this fic
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is 10 years after sly 3 sly gets married to carmelita and she lets him continue his thieving now that she knows why he does it plus she now knows he faked amnesia but 2 years before... **

Carmelita,s P.O.V : I don't know how to tell him ,what if he gets mad, what if he doesn't want me anymore.

I can't just sit there and do nothing, I had to tell him.

"sly" I said.

he responded"yes carmelita".

I couldn't just sit there ,and say nothing I had to say it .

"There is something I have to ask you".

"Sure carmelita whats up is there something on your mind."

"Can you take a brake from thieving for a while or two?"

"That's a crazy favor,but sure why?"

I hold on to my stomach ,with one hand and start to say

"Were gonna expect a change in our lives, it'll be coming in 7 more months."

Sly gave me a surprised look, and knew what I was about to say.

"Don't tell me your"

I shook my head in agreement

"I'm pregnant"

Sly didn't know what to say except"b-b-b-b-but how?"

He was so funny when hes curious so I explained

(flashback)

After their honeymooning ,sly and carmelita now reside, in carmelitas apartment room.

Sly carries her bridal style ,to the bed there they both lay on there.

Carmelita lays on her back ,and sly gets on top of her

"you know partner This was the best idea you had for us but ,I guess I should come clean."

"About what partner?" carmelita gulped and said"your real identity."

Sly scratched his head in curiosity(good acting) he asked "what about it?"

Carmelita then came out with it,"Your not my partner in crime ,you are a criminal, I've been trying to track you down ,all my life and all I ever got from you was a kiss to distract me ,while you got away, a chance to talk while you waited for your friends to bust you out."

"And false amnesia just to marry you" sly said which kind of surprised carmelita.

"Excuse me" she said. Sly then nodded his head, in happiness.

Not knowing the consequences, that carmelita was about to give him.

First she grabs him on the collar, and brings him close to her face, planning to probably yell at him.

Instead she kisses him and says "You are one slippery raccoon but I like your style"

Then she handcuffs sly's hands to hers and then says" but now that I've finally got you, lets play."

Finally they have sex.

(End Flashback)

Sly then stood there with an emotionless expression and said" your always gonna keep reminding me of that day are you?"

I then stuck out her tongue playfully and said " all part of the plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Sly's P.O.V: Don't get any ideas, she wasn't really OK with me lying about amnesia, she thought I was pulling her leg. I plan on telling her soon ,maybe 6 days before her morning sickness.

Later the next day, me and carmelita where talking about our child, and what we should name him/her.

"How about Harold cooper " I said, carmelita then said" no no I pick Amelia cooper." I really had a hard time picking a name, for our kid but that didn't stop carmelita from asking sly this ,"Sly I know this will be hard to say but-" I had to know so I asked.

She then says"promise me you won't leave me"

I was shocked after hearing her say that ,but I had to answer."carmelita you know Id never leave you ,if your pregnant or ever,you know why?".

Carmeita then asks why and I told her " because I love you" which makes her burst in tears and give me a bare hug.

I wanted to tell her soon but, it would just ruin the moment.

Even if did ,what would she say.

later that evening I planned on hanging out with Bentley and Murray at the burger shack (Murray's favorite hangout).

We talked for a few hours and hours until I asked them.

"What do I say to her guys ,if I tell her the truth now, she'll probably snap the cuffs on me, and I go to jail for who knows how long."

And Murray butts in buy saying,"or worse" that worried me more than expected.

Until Bentley said "Murray your making it worse ,anyways sly there's no shame in telling the truth, it keeps you alive" that sort of helped me a bit ,but not allot.

I then say sarcastically "oh like running from a fight." like I couldn't come up ,with anything smart to say.

"Sly be serious either tell her or we probably will."Bentley says.

Bentley was right but I just feel something will go wrong , I just don't know what.

When I got home ,me and carmelita where just finishing dinner, until she figured out my look ,and asked"is something on your mind honey?" I had to come clean.

"Look remember the day I didn't remember who I was ,until you told me I was your partner. "

"Yes and the day I told you, you where really a thief ,after our marriage why?"

"Well here's the truth carmelita " I gulped in fear of what shell do to me, but I must tell her.

"Truth is I knew I was a thief all along and I faked amnesia just so I can be with you I'm sorry honey hope I didn't make you don't get mad ."

"Oh I'm not mad"that made me calm down a bit, knowing shes okay with it until...

"I'M FURIOUS YOU LIAR ,AND I FELT SORRY FOR YOU ,WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" that scared me a lot but I almost lost it.

But I kept my cool and tried to say"whoa carmelita easy ,I'm sorry for keeping it from you all these years ,I did-."

"No that's not the big mistake made here tonight,the big mistake made her was marrying you!"She said and left to her room in anger.

I just stood out the door ,trying to earn carmelita and our kid's trust.

"Carmelita come on out I'm sorry please don't do this, I don't want our child to deal with this" I said but I didn't hear a word

Then the door creaked open, and there I saw carmelita, in sunglasses, and red coat with, matching hat saying"Your right ,Which is why I'm leaving for Spain with the child, to live with my parents."

Carmelita then walked out with a suitcase but before she was out the door she said" the flight will be leaving in an hour and don't try to follow me or your under arrest ."That actually hurt but I did deserve that now shes gone and the last words I heard from her where "goodbye cooper."

I did tell her the truth but now I've lost her and I just laid on the bed I began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly's P.O.V: I just couldn't believe it, my own wife just stepped out on me. And now I'm lost without her, all I just did now was mope in bed all day until...

I heard the door and thought carmelita would want to apologize, instead Who I saw was none other than dimitri with a bottle of white grape wine and other gifts.

He came ,opened the door and said"knock knock its your favorite cooper gang member dimitri I come to wish you a happy mairrage and I brought gifts courtesy of the cooper gang."

I was a little impressed what dimitri did "wow all this from my gang, what did they give me?" I asked.

Dimitri then listed the things I got, and who gave it to me" well you've got a scrapbook of all your best times with us, from Bentley, A digital web cam to keep on touch with us from Penelope, panda king got you a jewel necklace, you got a burger from Murray,make that a half eaten burger,and you got a rock from guru,he calls it a spirit stone or something."

I then asked "what did you get me?" dimitri then replied"helloooo the wine and I got you a copy of the picture of you and carmelita in India"

I just cried when I heard her name, dimitri saw me like this and asked "whats the matter bro why the teary eyes, and wheres carmelita?"

I told him all about what happened ,beginning to end dimitri only said " I understand your pain bro,let it all out I'm here for ya."

I felt he was a real pal, then I felt him as a brother ,when he said" bro there's no need to sit around here ,and cry if ,you love her so much go after her man."

I say "hey if I go with her, I'll be needing one heck of lawyer, because carmelitas threatened me with the jail card."

I don't know how he does it. but dimitri convinced me to go after her.

His words where "come on man I've seen you do many dangerous things ,you tried to distract to cops for me to escape, you win an all national airplane competition, you even help me find my uncles treasure. Now you are saying you wont go after head cop lady ,because you are afraid of jail? NO I refuse to believe your sly cooper you can do anything" I hate to admit it but dimitris right ,after all I've been through with her I decide to give up? Whats wrong with me?

Then I came up with a plan to get into carmelita's flight to Spain. It ll be risky but for I'd do it

**Sorry about all that but don't worry carmelita will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

the airport 9:30 P.M

Carmelita's P.O.V: I hated to leave sly alone but whats done is done, I was just so mad that I almost forgot our 2 month old child ,then I look at my little one ,then I just leave to the airport ,blasted cooper I was grateful he told me the truth ,but I still cant believe he'd pull such a stunt ,oh well at least now the only place to go is Spain with my parents.

When I got there I almost thought"wait a minute what if I'm making a big mistake why should I leave." then I thought " Yeah right."

So I went to the ticket line to buy a ticket, and to place my bags in the check out line.

Then the ticket man said "your flight leaves 6 hours from now" I have enough time to go buy some lunch.

So I went to the airport sandwich shop, and ordered a turkey sandwich, with octopus ,melted muenster cheese, and avocado, hey I'm pregnant what else do you want ?Oh and for a drink I ordered Starbucks ,coffee no cream ,or other substitutions just plain coffee.

I soon waited for them to call for my flight, while eating when to my surprise ,I saw dimitri with a strange looking guy I've never seen before.

As soon as dimitri came up to me he said" carmelita very nice to see you again ,what brings you here ,and wheres cooper?"

I then explained all that happened then held my darling child making sure it was secure .Dimitri saw this and asked"hey hey whoa whoa carmelita whats wrong you sick?"

It was a silly thing to say, but I just answered "No dimitri I'm not, this is just my 2 year old child, I'm still deciding on the name though."

After a few of that I then ask "who's this handsome guy with you must be a governor" dimitri then covers for him saying "Ah yes this my assistant Henry .F silver stone."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs cooper, my the boss told me all about you" Henry said as I shook his hand ,and then I looked at dimitri in a bad way ,and asked" another crime dimitri?"

He then answers " oh no no crime I change my ways this time I'm now a professional artist . My art is known all around the world as the popular artist dimitri" just when I was about to hear a fantastic story about one of dimitri's fine paintings until.

"gate 25 now open all passengers going to Spain please come to the gate immediately."

"It was very nice to meet you but I must be going good bye" Very nice to see dimitri changed his life to a good path but his assistant Henry did look awfully familiar where have I seen him oh well I couldn't miss my flight.

As I got on the plane ,I was seated right near a window seat and to my surprise dimitri was sitting next to me .I then ask" what are you doing here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we've been asked to come to Spain ,to present a popular painting to the mayor of Spain, oh and my assistant is sitting right behind you if you haven't noticed " he said pointing behind my seat and there he was.

Dimitri offered to switch seats with Henry, so he and I could get acquainted ,but while switching he almost trips but I helped him just in time.

But when I got A good look at him, he had the same eyes as sly. But how I told him if he followed me here I'd arrest him, but to be honest I didn't really think it was him ,he wouldn't follow me here even if he tried.

So I just sat back ,relaxed, and had a nice chat with Henry ,until we arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Sly's P.O.V: It was a long flight, but the best thing about it, is that I get to be closer to carmelita ,even if she doesn't know its me it was fun.

We spent the rest of our flight talking about our lives, and sharing stories ,mine were based on our adventures in continents, that I went to for the pages of the thievious racoonus .

Carmelita just kept talking about her time, trying to catch the thief who was hard to catch.

While we were talking, the waitress came asking" anything you two like?" I of course asked " Yes how about a cheeseburger ,and onion rings please."

The waitress then said"sorry sir but today's special is the Spanish paella, but the drink choice is chooser friendly."

Just my luck "fine then Ill have a sprite, no ice please." I asked, she offered me my order ,then turned to carmelita, she didn't ask for anything, and the waitress left after that.

The meal was good but not as great as our child and caremelita. "It was like the dream I had honey we were both on a plane all you did was put your head on my shoulder as the sunset set romantically."

Bad thing was that I said it out loud ,carmelita said" What dream are you talking about, and why did you call me honey?" I was scared at first ,but like any good thief I thought of a lie and thought it up quick.

"Oh I'm sorry its just that you look allot like my wife ,except she has brown fur and she's a wolf." I said, carmelita actually bought it when I said those words ,and went back to looking out the window ,for me however for me I was about to take my nap.

A small guy in a suit, and his over weighted son ,in front of me talking about some plan ,that involved helping me out ,whoever these two are probably sent by someone who cared for me, more than carmelita.

Dimitri of course was flirting with a woman next to him but to no avail she slapped him.

It was long but I managed then after all that, we finally arrived with the announcer saying "welcome to Spain passengers ,on the flight to Spain please exit in an orderly manner."

That almost made me a little bit sad we had to go our separate ways, or did it.

As we said our goodbyes she left, I wanted to follow her, but I needed dimitri to come with me and talk sense into carmelita ,like he did me. But instead when he got off ,some of the Spanish chicks of all ages, started surrounding him ,so it was true when he said he changed his life.

I gave him a killer glare, when I saw this and he just said "what can I say, when your famous the ladies love you, not to worry you not on your own bro." What did he mean?, that's what I asked ,until I heard someone say "look behind you sonny."

It was the little man and his big fat son,but I figured out who they where ,now that they where off the plane "nice to see you Bentley, you too Murray"In which they took off their disguises, and slipped into their attire .Bentley of course said"fancy seeing you here too sly, dimitri called us here, to help you settle things with inspector fox, while he goes out with ladies here."

I was impressed that they came all this way to help ,me outbut I could use it for the sake of our child.


	6. Chapter 6

Carmelita's P.O.V: After I said my goodbyes to dimitri and his partner, I couldn't help but get the feeling I've met him somewhere.

Anyways I was on my way home, now that I'm here .And I mean the home I grew up in ,there I was going to tell my parents about my child, but I can wait till the time is right.

As I manage to keep it cool, I came to the house I was born in, when I knock on the door there I saw my parents.

When my mom saw me ,she says "mi galleta poco de azúcar ,how are you my darling carmelita?" she says while hugging me, I feel like a little girl again ,when I'm hugged by my mother.

My father was also glad to see me, sometimes as a kid he would call me his little police officer, but now he calls me his inspector bastante.

I was pretty surprised that they missed me a whole lot " so father how is life as head police chief of Spain ?"

He told me that everything is fine even his job "would you care to come in and eat mi amor I'm sure after all that police work in France you must have worked up an apatite."

"Sure" I said ,my parents only know of my job ,and all my time trying to stop cooper ,but they don't know, I'm married to cooper, or the unborn child I have.

I really was looking forward to my moms yummy cooking, I've always loved eating moms cooking as a kid ,I wondered if shes still got the chef touch.

And she did ,what she cooked looked so scrumptious, I would just eat it all "I know how much you love my cooking mi pequinita ,so I thought we'd have your favorite, pastas a base de tomate con queso."

She always loved naming her dishes in Spanish ,I couldn't wait to dig in.

The meal was so delicious, I could eat it all over again " mother your cooking had never tasted so good, thank you."

Then my father then said "carmelita there is something we must confess to you" I was curious to know what it is, so I listened carefully.

"Me and your mother have a surprise for you"I knew that but what was it? "we,d like you to meet ,your childhood hero!."

Then in came a very strong bull man, with blue skin ,and a black suit, which whom I knew so well.

"AAH its el tormentorro!" I screamed out loud as I got out of my chair ,that's right as a kid I loved watching this guy in an arena ,now he,s here in my house.

"Oh my gosh I've seen every match you've been in ,your the most professional guy I've known" I say he was so dreamy to me as a kid ,but my heart still belongs to sly.

As I hug him el tormentorro says to "well my biggest fan ,you still like me allot no?" I only said excitedly"Yes Yes I do Mr torro,why do you ask?" he probably wants to make me his road manager.

"I plan on having a Mrs tormentorro, and that is you my chilindrina." is what he said ,and that got me good, I thought he was joking until my father said"that's right carmelita tormentorro has heard so much about you and what a pretty inspector you are . That we decided to give you his hand in marriage."

'WHAT!" I was speechless ,me and the tormentorro married"when do I-" I ask, in which they answer "in 8 months, why do you ask ?" my mother said.

I couldn't just tell them I'm already married or that I'm pregnant if they expect me to marry my childhood hero so I lied"why mother father I'm surprised I don't know what to say"I came strait to the lie"I'm so exited in fact so exited I'm going to go to my room and scream in excitement."

I do go to my room to scream but not in excitement ,meanwhile in my room ,I was crying after that,what could I do ,how am I gonna explain to my parents that I'm married to a thief . And whats worse I marry my childhood hero ,who wants to marry me, only because of my appearance. I was in tears how can I explain this to my parents ,I shouldn't have never told sly not to follow me."I feel so bad, if I had one wish Id wish sly was here with me.

"Wish granted" is all I heard ,and when I looked around I saw no one, but then I looked out the window ,and there he is, on a branch of a tree saying"did you miss me?" it was-

Sly Cooper!

**This was carmelitas side of the story slys side will be told in the next chapter stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

Sly's P.O.V.: After me Bentley and Murray are reunited, we went after carmelita without her knowing, and it ended us up at the home carmelita was born in.

There we saw two people, waiting for her at the front of her house.

One was a beefy fox with a mustache, and a full head of black hair, and a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shirts ,that must be her dad and .Next to him was a woman who looks just like carmelita ,except shes got bigger hips than her, she has her lovely curly hair, and her soft bushy tail ,she wore a pink tight top ,and jeans that hugged her hips, her shoes where sensible ,and around her neck was a gold locket ,that held some sort of secret ,my guess that's carmelita's mom.

After carmelita's reunion ,she and her parents went inside ,I couldn't go in after her ,or I'm history so I think of a plan, but the truth was I had no plan on how to get in ,I was about to call it quits until, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

When I turned around it was Murray, he may not know much about love, but he knows when a friend is down, hes always there to cheer a guy up.

"Sly I know how you feel ,but this is carmelita's choice, even if it is your kid ,you've got to give her some space ,she'll calm down" Bentley said and his words where true, I couldn't just wait for her to come crying to me, I needed to have faith in carmelita and back off, so while she was with her parents ,we were playing cards in our safe house, which was conveniently next door to the fox residents.

I was already bored out of my mind playing this, I always keep winning heck I even said "you know this sucks, I mean I don't know why we play this, I'm just gonna end up taking you guys out again."

"Sly has got a point but what else can we-, wait a minute your not planning on spying on carmelita are you?" Bentley asks, I kind of put two fingers slightly together and say " a little bit come on."

When we got to carmelita's home Bentley's newest invention ,really came in handy it was called the saddle light, its like a backpack with a flashlight shaped got carmelita's signal and I heard,everything that they said.

The word that got me the most ,was her parents arranging carmelita to get married, to someone named el tormentorro in 8 months, what if our kid gets born on the 7th month, and whoever this tormentorro was, I had to get a better look at him.

So I snuck to a window the saw all the dining room and I asked myself"alright which one of them is el tormentorro?"

Then I saw now closely who he was and took a good look at him ,just then I knew exactly who he was he was no wrestler he's a con artist ,his criminal records all say his real name is iron horns, I just couldn't believe carmelita didn't have time to read his profile.

(_Profile_)

As a kid iron horns was so inspired into wrestling he even dreams of becoming one ,in his high school days he was captain of the wrestling team, but one day when he attended a university of professional wrestling and the result, he didn't get accepted due to him being Mexican, which is believed to be a professional wrestler .This upset iron horns so much he started attacking all of mexico in rage ,soon he was punished for it by having his horns cut off .He had to replace them with iron ones, good thing for him was he held on to a few admirers though, and like Octavio they where mobsters that took him into business of crime. He tried to hide his identity too, with a green mask with felt horns to cover his real ones, he moved to Spain afterwords with all his men and became a popular wrestler at the time naming himself the tormentorro .But don't be fooled he may have gotten his dream come true, but only for the money and power against the people who turned him down. And his final words where"if anyone stands in my way I break their bones like paper."

(_End Profile)_

"We've got to warn carmelita ,before she does marry that talking rock" I said without thinking, until Bentley stopped me in my tracks, and said "Sly what are you thinking we cant go off to carmelita telling tales, we need proof and lucky for you I have a plan"

"Murray you and me are going to find where el tormentorro is ,you try to talk to carmelita, I don't trust where this wedding is going through," Bentley had always been smart ,but I think hes outdone himself ,but I had to ask"when do we do this plan" I ask he answers "tonight."

Later that night it was the day the plan began ,while Bentley and Murray went after the criminal son in law's hideout for what hes up to, I try to apologize to my lovely wife inspector fox .

But as you know I never use a door to break into houses, lucky there was a hollow tree next to the house, so I climbed it with my cane ,and the higher I went, the more I hear, finally I hear words I want to hear like"I wish sly was here with me" in which I answer "wish granted"

**There now you've heard both sides of this chapter now Ill be continuing more soon please comment**


	8. Chapter 8

Bentley's P.O.V: While sly was patching things up with carmelita ,me and Murray were tearing up what this tormentorro guy was hiding from his beloved fans. All we did find though was a bunch of tormentorro merchandise, souvenirs ,and a lot of junk I dare not want to mention.

Murray and I searched all over the house ,and we couldn't find anything until we heard a voice, coming from the kitchen "Lets check it out" I suggested

but what we saw we couldn't believe.

_Meanwhile at carmelita's home_

Sly,s P.O.V: "I heard every word ,my pet" I say, then carmelita then comes to hug me ,as I come off the tree and into her room and say "sly its so good to see you again."

"Well its not so good to see you" was all I can say ,she couldn't believe what I said "look sly I'm sorry I was just upset, I was happy you told me ,I was just mad I married a thief and a liar, now I'm over it ."

That was true but ,I was not mad about that" no I'm okay that you were mad about me lying, and you threatening me with arrest if I came with you here,, but what I'm not okay with is that your getting remarried to some bull ,that really ticks me off."

"Sly my parents arranged that marriage I didn't even want to marry him I love you sly" she said then she thought "wait a minute how did you find out?" oops busted "Oh I don't care how you found out I,m just glad your here ." she says while snuggling to me.

"Yeah I've missed you too honey" she was still a bit teary, so I kissed the tears away ,next she asked" why would you follow me here"

"I said I promised I'd be with you, and our kid and I intend to keep that promise" was all I said and carmelita kissed me for it ,we were talking for three and half minutes .

She told me what happened, then I told her who was really with dimitri at the airport."So you were Henry, I knew there was something familiar about you", I had to know if she told him about the baby .when I asked her she said "I plan on telling her in about 2 more months ,now that your here, I can tell them what happened in Paris."

Then just when I was about to tell carmelita the serious news, about her soon to be husband ,"corasonas I'm home !" That was my cue, to exit.

Carmelita then says "don't worry just tell me tomorrow ,and Ill try to understand tomorrow" by that term to me it meant, goodbye see you tomorrow.

As I got to the safe house, Bentley and Murray where there waiting for me ,seeing me Murray asks "so how did she take the apology ?"

I then answer "she took it well ,what about you two, did find anything on Iron horns " Bentley then answers "as a matter of fact we did, and there's something you've got to see."

He then shows the tape ,and what I saw was Iron horn and Mr fox, talking and it wasn't a pretty talk.

Iron horn: Ah you come, inspector fox is pleased with me, being su esposo right?

?: Uhhhh... yes, she says she cannot wait to see you on Christmas just to get acquainted.

Iron horn: Good you remember our deal no?

? : No I haven't you marry carmelita ,I give you all the money you want, and after you get married do with her what you like ,burn her ,throw her in the river I don't care.

That part surprised me ,who would want to get rid of carmelita?

?:I tire of that little bruja, I have enough from her mother Teresa ,always having an excuse to why she couldnt catch a criminal ,like her mother.

Iron horns: I leave you now, buenos noches .

?:yes buenos noches, to you as well.

That video was all the prof I needed ,to show what a fraud el tormentorro realy is, but who was the guy talking to him, must be a brother in law or something.

Anyways now I know what el tormentorro really wants, and soon carmelita will know too once I tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Carmelita's P.O.V: It was now 2 months later now ,I'm 4 months pregnant and my father just left to run some errands, now I plan on waiting for sly he said he had something to tell me.

And just like magic he came to my house, and said "hey gorgeous how are you ,me I'm- carmelita is that our-?" I then nod my head and say "yes its four months old now, and its a boy ." sly was surprised to hear this ,and then felt my stomach for a kick ,but to no avail he felt nothing.

"So did you tell anyone else " I then shook my head, and said "no I'm worried what if my parents yell at me ,or what if they never speak to me again?" I then felt sly's arm on my shoulder and say, "carmelita I'm here for you, and our son, so you wont have to worry about telling them yourself, lets tell them together " I then agreed and gave him a thank you hug, before we went downstairs.

My mom was downstairs cooking her famous Christmas sugar cookies, for a party my father was hosting for December 24, and it was the perfect time to tell my mom ,but I wanted sly to sit on the step of the stairs ,until I present my mother to him .I then came to the kitchen and said, "mother if I told you something that would change my life, would you be mad at me for it ? "

My mother then gave me a smile and said" no mi amor whatever you tell me is fine, but you are gaining a little weight ,no more of my cooking for you." I then say "that's what I want to talk about mother ,I'm not really gaining weight I'm actually ...gulp...4 months pregnant."

My mother didn't say anything at all, I thought she would yell and scold at me, but instead she just hugged me and kissed me on the forehead, then said "mi hija you didn't have to keep this from me ,I'm so glad you told me." I felt good inside and said "oh mamma I knew you'd understand. "

"Of course I do, I'm going to be an abuela ,but I know the child cant be el tormentorro's, whos the real father" she asked with a smirk. I then introduce my mom to sly, when I do she acts like she knows him ,she then asks him "your the father? "

Sly answers"yes Mrs fox, its very nice to meet you" at that point she then hugs him, and says "sly cooper it is so good to see you again, I knew you and my daughter would be together" sly then breaks the hug and says "wait back up how do you know my name, how do you know me and carmelita would marry, and why do you expect her to marry another guy? "

" Her father wanted her to marry tormentorro ,but I believed that he was el diablo, and that Pablo had something to hide." I was surprised to hear that, but I couldn't believe it ,dad would never lie to me.

Then my mother said" ahora what where the first two questions, ah yes I knew you from when you where a little boy ,me and your mother where very good friends" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, my mom and sly 's mom best friends?

"Mom you never told me you where friends with a thief"that's when my mom told m,e the story of how they met "it all started when you where kids"

(childhood)

Mrs cooper and her son sly where taking a walk to the park in spring , and when they got there Mrs cooper then says "OK son mommy's just going to leave you here to play, with all your little friends ,just remember you do not take other kids toys, okay ? "

"yes mommy " as the little cooper ran to the sandbox, his mom was at the Ice cream shop, which is close to the park ,at the sandbox, he was playing his favorite game, cops and robbers without the cops.

Instead of a jewel it was a plastic shovel, and for lasers he drew lines in the sand ,and began his game by saying, "there it is the jewel of king tut, but how am I gonna get past the lasers" then the little raccoon then had an idea,"I've got it, Ill use my cane as a force field" and he used his cane and drew a bigger line forward, to the shovel and then walked forward to it, grabbed it and said "yeah I win ".Then a little girl in a ponytail ,and a pretty pink skirt ,and a glittery pink shirt stands in his way, and says "hold it right there criminal".

"I'm Carmelita Montoya fox, and your under arrest for stealing that jewel" the little sly then responded "he he catch me if you can " they both then start chasing each other all around the park ,until the little fox followed him to a tree, but couldn't find him "where are you criminal, I know your here" she says while holding a squirt gun ,up to her shoulder, then out of the shadows pounced, the little sly cooper on top of the play cop.

Then they both start laughing in joy, while they where Mrs cooper came back to the park ,with an Ice cream cone and said" sly sweetie, I got you your favorite Ice cream flavor, lemon lime " the little one couldn't resist, and then he and his friend both came, then Mrs cooper asks "oh sly ,and who is your little friend sly? " Then another voice, from behind her said, "hola I see you met my daughter carmelita, nice to meet you, I'm Teresa fox and you are ?" She then introduces herself"I'm Kathy cooper, this is my son sly, its very nice to meet you"

they both then shake hands, and knew they where gonna be best friends.

Everyday thier moms would go to that same park, while thier kids where playing,they talk about what they do and dont have in common ,then one day instead of cops and robbers they where playing something else.

The little duo set up a play marriage, they where still in thier usual attire ,and used a picnic table as the alter ,with a teddy bear dressed as a cop ,(possibly carmelita's) as the churchman. And they where both looking at each other, in a playful way and said "I like you sly","I like you too carmelita" they both where acting out a wedding ,(without kissing of course) and as they did thier moms where staring in awe, mrs cooper said to mrs fow"I hope our kids realy do get married ," mrs fox then responds "amen sister amen"

(End childhood)

"I hope that answered your questions ?"I thought I coulndn't believe what I've been hearing, my mom and slys where friends, and she knew of my relationship with sly wouldnt end ,but why would dad want me to marry another guy ,didn't mom tell him yet, until she said " I didn't tell your father because, he has tried all his life to trying to kill sly's father he was a crooked policeman he'd do anything to catch a crook."

"Back up my dad and carmelita's are natural enemies, but then why did you marry him?" My mom then answered "when I first met him he was a charming man ,very handsome, but after I married him I found out who he realy was."

So then I asked "But why didn't he get the chance to kill his parents ,did you tell him you where friends with his wife, did he understand? " thats when my mom told us, about that night "I tried to reason with him yes but when I did, he called me a bruja and pushed me aside ,saying that if he catches me or carmelita with the cooper family we die."

"He could'nt stand me bieng friends ,with a thief, so he decided to end the raccoons life ,forever" my mom said sly then asked "how crooked of a cop is this guy? " My mom gave him an answer ,that made him open his eyes to the past"He hired the fiendish five to track your father down and kill him, while they plan to take your family's prized possesion."

Sly couldnt believe what he's hearing ,his own parents dead, because my father was behind it all ,soon sly got mad and said "that guy just doesnt know who hes messing with ,no one doublecrosses a cooper ,not even my crooked father in law of a cop " I then learn why my father sent me away, to live in paris ,he didn't want mom to tell me what happened to my friend, and thought police academy would help get my mind off sly.

Just when I was about to calm sly down ,my father was home, and sly then says "I'm outa here take care of that kid will ya carmelita, oh and marry Christmas. He then leaves ,and I just sit there a bit teary, my last words before father came in, where "you too sly"


	10. Chapter 10

Sly's P.O.V: After leaving in a rude manor ,I go back to the safe house ,where Bentley and Murray where, and waited till a few more days.

Later the next night on December 24 ,me and my gang had a little Christmas party of our own, we have soda bottles, pizza, and carmelita even sent some of her moms, best made cookies.

We spent all the night playing games, singing carols ,and had a hot chocolate drinking contest, I won of course ,I was brave enough to let it burn, in my mouth ,without spitting a single drop.

It was fun at 1st ,but not fun enough without carmelita ,then just when we where about to open presents, a knock came at the door ,and just to my luck, it was dimitri, dressed like Santa clause.

"Ho ho ho merry Christmas bros, and a happy new years ,and have I got presents for you" he said, all he got was a letter from Penelope and a telescope for Bentley a mouth guard for Murray ,and for me three backstage tickets to the spring season, of the lucha gusta tournament.

Dimitri did have the spirit of Christmas, but I wasn't in the mood ,I was too busy, looking at the other house ,but Murray snapped me out of it and into reality.

I then apologize and say, "I was just remembering what Mrs fox told me ,earlier about my childhood" Dimitri then gives me, more of his ,so called words of wisdom "Bro its no big deal he may have just taken a class on self control I'm sure he doesn't care anymore even if he does you still love her no?"

I respond by saying "yes" he then says "then don't let papa uptight pants keep you from seeing the women, you love go to her she calls you"

Those weren't promising words, but whatever would help I had no choice " Guys save my presents, till I get back ,I've got to see my little boy" I say so I go over, to her house in disguise .

I then knock on the door, and just my luck Mrs fox opened the door, and I announced "hola senora, you call for don ramon el tersero? " of course she knew who I was ,but she played along.

"Ah primo ramon how are you, I will now take you upstairs to see my hija now," Mr fox was too busy talking to his other guests ,to notice

As I got up there ,there she was my wife, and my 4 month old child , laying on the bed like an angel ,as I stood there she opens her eyes to me, and says "sly thank goodness your here, put your hand on my stomach someone wants to say hello."

I put my hand to her stomach ,and what I felt was not one thump, but two I thought "wow this baby is using both his feet to say hi, huh?" carmelita then tells me "no sly, there's something I have to be honest about" She then ,comes right out with it"were having twins ,the other ones a girl."

I was surprised, me the father of twins, this is amazing ,I felt like I was going to cry, until there I remembered what I was supposed to tell her.

"Carmelita there's something you've got to see, its about your fiance, trust me for the sake of our kids" and just like that, she and her mom both came to the cooper safe house.

After I showed them the whole tape, carmelita couldn't believe what she heard, someone hated her so much, that he ,or she wants to get rid of her, by using her idol as bait.

She then turns to me saying "honey I feel real bad about this I mean if I would have never left this wouldn't have happened " I then hug her to comfort her then Mrs fox pointed something out to us " that voice it sounds very familiar to me quick zoom closely to the man in the shadows and show him clearly."

Then there he was the real suspect Pablo villagran fox carmelita's father, this made Bentley say "I-I cant believe it how can inspector fox be let herself be raised by such a horrible man." I couldn't believe it either carmelita's own dad wanting to kill his own little girl this even gave Mrs fox a cold expression.

"I must confess something to you sly, its about Pablo" asked Mrs fox, so I let her explain, and she said "He does not want anyone getting in the way, one time when he tried to kill your father of course, I tried to tell him that you and your parents can be peaceful if he let them, but he said I was making excuses , because I was helping criminals, then he hit me with his stun rod ,and called me a bruja ,you have got to help him come to some senses, something must be done" as I look at her pleading eyes, I knew my parents would ask the same favor ,so I had to say something.

I said "something has gotta be done, this maniac can pay people to mess with my family, he can be as uptight as he wants, but when he tries to pay a guy to attack my wife, and our unborn twin,s he is gotta pay the price of pain Bentley, Murray, dimitri looks like the cooper gang are back in business, tomorrow our plan begins"

And so my wife, and twins, and mom in law ,went back home to catch up on the party ,and me and my gang went back to ours ,until the next day


	11. Chapter 11

Bentley P.O.V.: Everyone was in place ready for the new operation, and its already 3 months now, and this is what I said

We are now ready to take out, el tormentrash because now, its time for

**Operation : smack down!**

Our main objective saving carmelita ,so here's how we do it

While sly will sneak into T.T's dressing room ,and steal some wrestling clothes for Murray, no need for a mask, seeing how Murray already has one.

Then I try to take out the competition, by making them fight each other, after I do, Murray and tormentorro will be the only two fighting one on one .

Dimitri will take the place of the referee, and will announce the match and disqualification ,of the competition ,and begin a 3 round fight ,between el tormentorro and Murray .

Then after beating him sly will be in disguise as the manager, of the Murray ,and will do the pleasure of unmasking Mr Iron horns, and sending him off to jail ,making Murray the winner by default,thus Mr fox,s total shame, then sly will tell him, he married carmelita ,already and knowing how this dad is, well have to take extreme measures in talking to him. then we try to talk sense into him and if were lucky hell let you keep carmelita and you'll both live together forever.

Spring 7:49 P.M.

Sly's P.O.V : OK night time, just the night to start our operation, but first things first, I had to pick up the girls, I got on my building first, and used my binocucoms to see if the mobster cop had left ,and he had .

Bentley called on the other line saying, "sly hurry up, whats taking so long, the event starts in 6 hours ,whats the hold up ?" My response was "sorry Bentley, had to wait for the crooked parent killer to leave, don't worry well be there early I promise."

I then hang up, and went to the doorway ,knocked on the door and when carmelita answered, I said "ladies transportation has arrived."

And right on cue the van drove up in front of carmelita's house with Murray at the wheel as usual "cooper van now leaving to the lucha gusta festival everyone in."

Dimitri of course was coachman, and he was of course saying ,"right this way ladies, ooh Mrs fox mama, you sit next to me no" he says to Mrs fox, dimitri was the same old charmer ,then carmelita entered,finally me, we sat in two, me and carmelita sat in one seat ,and dimitri and Teresa sat in the other.

Murray then said "alright everyone buckle up, its time the Murray gave this baby ,a boost" with that being said ,we finally hit the road to start our heist.


	12. Chapter 12

Bentley's P.O.V: Its been an hour now and the others still haven't shown up say maybe if they where in an accident I might have to start my own bussiness you know to bust him out or pay medical bills.

As soon as I was about to call it quits, there came the van in high speed, I almost got a tan ,well at least the gang came ,at least, sly then came out and said "just in time."

Then after came inspector fox with her 7 month old twins, I then said " why hello inspector fox, so how are the juniors" she then laughed ,and I didn't even make a joke, but anyways we made sure Murray didn't drive too carelessly, finally out came Teresa fox and dimitri connecting shoulders, that got me thinking that Mrs fox already has found someone new, once Mr fox is divorced .

But something was awfully wrong "dimitri your not in your referee outfit " I said the plan involved dimitri being referee instead of the classic black and white striped shirt hes wearing a gold glitter tux with matching pants"we needed you in that outfit for the plan."

Dimitri responds"look turtle bro you expect me to wear zebra skin, you know me too well to know I wouldn't be caught dead in that shirt, I'm a-" I interrupted"fashion all star ,I know, but your not fooling anyone with that suit."

Just when I was about to prove my point a the promoter came by saying "ah dimitri I cannot wait to see you announce the match tonight and by the I love your outfit cant wait to see it in the ring "I was beat and dimitri says" see my friend when your famous no one cares whatever you do you wear whatever you want."

I couldn't believe it, but even Mrs fox agreed with him, saying"oh you are one hombre inteligente "she even snuggles close to him, then she then leaves in a hurry ,seeing her husband and the big bad torro "oh I must be going good luck boys, come carmelita" she says, then after she left it was time for us to get to work.

We made our way backstage, and told Murray to stay put ,we went ahead and when we got there, I said "alright sly get ready ,we are about to be fighting, bands of wrestlers, so get your fight on"sly then says"either that ,or you could just put them to sleep, with your sleep dart gun."

That could work too ,so I didn't waste any more time, when I got in I hid in the vent, so no one can find me, then I started aiming for them ,then one by one I started firing, they all came down, but it wasn't over yet, I made it look like it was done ,by each other.

Then I gave the signal that he come in, and then I said" better hurry sly ,the wrestlers will wake up any minute " so sly went in el tormentorro's dressing room, looking for the right costume, he had some trouble finding the right kind ,then he found one ,and we where on our way until.

Holy smokes they woke up ,and they weren't too happy to see us, "hey fellas look who smashed the party, if you wanted a souvenir, you should've asked ,LETS GET EM BOYS!"

We were toast, the wrestlers almost came an inch closer, to beat us to a pulp ,until a pink spherical object came crashing down, from the ceiling ,and onto the floor, making the now unconscious wrestlers, scatter like bowling pins ,and after the smoke cleared ,we saw who the spherical creature was.

"Yeah that's right ,ya tight wearing, tough talkin ,yahoos you mess with the Murrays friends, and you get the aberrational ball form baby" we couldn't believe our eyes, Murray saved us then he came to me, and said "you okay Bentley ,here no need to walk anymore, I'm taking you back to the van, to get some rest."

That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, but we still needed him to wrestle, so sly steps in, and says"Ill take care of Bentley, you get into costume, I think this festival will be ending early, this year " with that being said ,Murray went to the changing room ,while sly and me went to find our seats ,in the audience ,with our disguises on of course ,unaware that someone had been spying on us.

P.O.V. end

Iron horns : Pablo change of plans I plan on taking down the hippo muchacho 1st, then at wedding I take out carmelita ,her mother ,and then her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Sly's P.O.V.: After we got out of the jam me and my gang try to catch up to the ladies dimitri and my kids but for me I got sidetracked when I bumped into two women one of them I knew it was carmelita's old partner constable neyla the other one I didnt know she was in all red coat with sunglasses and her fur was brown and she had a striped tail like mine whoever this women is might spell trouble if shes with neyla it is trouble.

I had to know ,so I said "long time no see neyla, thought youd be doing your time" she then says "oh sly I did ,and I wanted to say I'm sorry ,for all I,ve done, oh and have you met kathandra, kathandra this is-" and as if we know each other she says "sly cooper, its nice to meet you" I then say ,"nice to meet you too ,and how do you -"

Before I could ask the announcer on the intercom says "damas y caballeros ninos y ninas the time is now here for the lucha gusta to begin " I then say "oh the shows about to start cath you two later" I say and I leave in a hurry while neyla gives a horrifying grin saying " oh well be catching you later but for carmelita I've got plans for her."

Then I arrived disguised as henry again, and carmelita ,her mom ,and bentley where already seated ,then I appear saying "missed me" they where all in relief ,when they saw me ,even bentley as he says,"sly you had us worried sick ,now sit next to your kids, and wife ,they about to begin the event".

I do so then carmelita then leans on my shoulder and whispers "glad you can make it honey I was awefully worried " she says then gives me a big one on the lips which made me blush a little then it began.

Dimitri then began it by saying "ladies and gentlemen friends and family we now begin the lucha gusta wrestling festival" everyone was really cheering for him even mrs fox who was whooing him and even blew a kiss to him bentley then responds "looks like dimitri has a little admrirer."

Dimitri then anounces "we'd like to start with a 3 ring match but sieeng that other competetors have been knocked out cold for some reason they are all disqualified so we now begin with a short 3 ring fight ." Even when giving bad news dimitri is still getting cheered at.

"Now we begin, in this corner we have the king of wrestling ,the 10 pound beef cake ,that will take any opponent, to his/her doom ,the 25 time champion ,EL TORMENTORRO !"

"Now this corner the fat hippo ,who I cant really think of anything about him ,well lets just say hes fat ,likes to eat ,but is a good fighter ,presenting TTHHEEEEEE MUUUUUUURRRAAAAAAAY!"

He then comes out looking as if he where a phsycopath which oddly made the crowd cheer wildly for him lets hope murray knows what he's doing.

Murray's P.O.V.: It was time that the murray tought this guy a lesson in pain I was ready for the big fight of my life it was big cool and awesome!

but like all sports theres the boring rules, that dimitri had to go through ,mthey where "Ok boys lets have a clean fight, no dirty tricks ,scratching,kicking in the you know whats, and absolutely no blood on the suit ,please Its Italian, I just bought it now Go Go Go!"

This was it time to show what the murray has got, I come at his ready to lunge at him ,but he caught me offguard ,by grabbing both my hands ,tight I swear I heard my bones crack ,he starts saying "I know what you ,and your gang did ,so lets say we save you the humiliation, if you surrender to me" this was not how the murray rolls ,I tell him "Make me buffalo breath"and almost kicked him in the gut, but he caught on .

He grabbed me by the leg ,picked me up by the leg ,and started spinning me around, first thing I knew I was dizzy ,second thing I knew ,I was looking at grandma murray ,and a flashing light at the end of a long tunnel, after the spinning stopped he threw me on the floor ,and boy did I feel pain.

After that painfull hassle ,tormentorro gloats over me by saying,"foolish hippo, no one beats el tormentorro, now I break you first, then you will hear the song of your funeral, ha ha ha ha ha ha."Now that went too far ,the murray wont be taken for a fool.

As I stand in rage, I say this "the murray knows no song, but the triumphant horn section, of his own triumph! the only bones that are gonna break ,are YOURS!" as I punch him under the chin, he was sent flying up in the air I use the super bounce, of my abiriganal ball form, for a high jump ,then while hes ungaurded, I punch him right in the gut for sly, he then came falling fast, in the ring and hit the ground, super hard.

The only words I heard him say before hes unconcious, where "mami se duele, ase lo va por favor"look at that coward ,and he calls himself the 25 time champ ,dimitri then started the countdown, before he could though, bentley interupted by sayin "hes not el tormentorro ,hes been lying to you all, all these years his real name is iron horns, and to prove it referee unmask him."

Dimitri does what bentley tells him,and when he was unmasked ,the people where horrified at first,then they booed at him now seeing the phony he was,dimitri then anounced "since he was playing you all like harps hes out ,I now present your new champion the murray!"

I never felt so loved in all my life ,even bentley's returning the favor like that ,I'm glad were friends, and as for mr iron horns, he earned A free front row seat ticket ,to a life behind bars ,as for mr fox he maust've gone somewhere in rage ,thats not important what is important is I won ,and inspector foxes marriage with sly is safe.

Slys P.O.V. :At last it was over tormentorro, is now no longer a problem ,and the wedding is now off .

We got back to the van, me and the gang all congradulated murray for a job well done, carmelita though said "sly thanks for protecting me and the twins."

I then say"dont thank me carmelita ,thank our love its so powerful, no one can break it ,honey dont forget that" she then hugs me ,and we were creating a romantic scene for everyone else .

Things where going soon until we almost got in an accident ,with another car we almost slipped off the road ,with murrays quick turn ,but carmelita bumped into the car door ,and was in pain I was worried, we had to call an ambulance quick, carmelita's pain could affect our kids.

The ambulance came for carmelita, and took her to the hospital ,with murrays van following behind, I dont understand who could've done this to her.

end P.O.V.

In the other car was none other than neyla ,saying"blast it almost had him, but I know I took care of carmelita" the familiar voice said "not good enough ,that little bruja got lucky, tormentorro was my only chance of killing that little".

"now now be patient youll get your chance, I promise you she wont be lucky, once we get to the hospital" neyla says then pablo fox then gives a wicked smile ,saying "soon the bruja will soon be tought a lesson in bieng friends with crooks, and whoever the murray is he, and his friends will be joining her."

Meanwhile kathandra heard thier talk and said"this is terrible I've got to warn sly." with that bieng said she ran to the hospital as fast as she can.


	14. Chapter 14

Sly's P.O.V. : I couldn't believe it, carmelita was now in pain thanks to whoever did this, now we sit and wait in the waiting room, hoping she'll pull through.

Murray then said "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to" I then interrupt ,saying "no you didn't mean to, but I know someone did" Whoever did it was gonna pay, even if its just a prank ,no one messes with carmelita.

As soon as possible the doctor comes in and says "sly cooper tu esposa te quire a ver" lucky Mrs fox translated for me "he says your wife wants to see you."

I then ask" can I bring some of my friends inside with me, to see her"."Si" the doctor said, I didn't need translation for that, I knew what it meant.

When we came in there, she was sleeping with our twins, I wanted to see if neither of them are damaged ,so I put my hand on her stomach, and to my surprise they where still breathing, I can tell by feeling them kick they where fine.

Plus when I did check the twins there she was the love of my life now finally awake and I almost cried after seeing her that I said "thank goodness your OK."

I then kiss her gently on the forehead as I did she says "the doctor says that hit actually almost fractured my bones but it didn't affect the babies at all" and I gave a sigh of relief.

Then she says" don,t worry I'm not going into labor early ,but I'm afraid I wont leave this hospital ,until tomorrow " then I say "that's OK I've got all I need ,right here."

That was true but when I kissed her, the nurse came in saying "sir I'm afraid there's no kissing ,in the examination room, please leave and wait till tomorrow please, thank you."

But when we got out there was Kathandra ,she looked tired and was about to collapse ,until I grabbed her and carried her to a chair in the waiting room.

I then hear what she says" You've got to get carmelita and get out of here now, neyla didn't change her ways she lied in order to track you away from carmelita, "I knew she was trouble ,but why would kathandra help us?

She then says"she betrayed me she said she wanted to help avenge my husband, but instead she made a deal with Pablo, to try and take you and carmelita down ,I had to warn you please believe me."

And I did ,just not completely I then ask "its time you told us what you are kathandra ,and why do you look like me?" she then turns to Mrs fox ,and says "Teresa you remember me don't you?" she then looks at kathandra carefully ,then she started to gain full memory on who she is, suddenly she was surprised to find out who kathandra is.

"Kathy cooper ,y-y-your alive,I thought Id never see you again"she says before hugging her, then Kathy says"same here, look at us 20 years later and our kids are finally married and with grandchildren."

When I saw her take off her sunglasses ,I now knew who she was I started to shed tears, and say "mom it is you, your alright but how " she then explains " the fiendish five never really killed me, they just took me prisoner in a jail cell, I then sat there until I heard what a successful thief you've become, I couldn't bare it anymore ,so I used one of my hairpins to get free and thanks to your fathers teachings, I snuck out from the fiendish fives hold ,disguised as kathandra and came here to see my little boy, who was now married to my best friends daughter."

I then say "mom I knew they wouldn't hurt you, your too nice" I then gave her a hug, and before it could get any better ,it got better when carmelita came out.

She then said" the doctor let me out early because of my 7 month pregnancy isn't that great" I was exited because now I can tell carmelita "that's great honey because I have good news for you I'd like you to meet my mom Kathy cooper"

She was as surprised as I am ,now that she saw her mother in law ,and then she said to her "its very nice to meet you, Mrs cooper" my mom then says "nice to finally meet you too, carmelita cooper" she says she also got acquainted with my gang, and it was very nice to see my mom again.

Then when she finishes meeting everyone, my mom then looks at her old friend ,and starts shedding tears and says "it feels so good to be back I've missed you " then Mrs fox said "same here, oh you have always treated me good" we were enjoying a good reunion until-

"Well isn't this sweet so glad we all got a chance to meet ,each other but I'm afraid well have to end it right now" then out in front of the door, was of course the crooked cop that tried to kill my parents.

And who else would you expect him to be with, other than the lying constable neyla, saying "agreed and look at who dimitri's assistant really is" she says while taking off the disguise.

Then Mr fox now knows who I am and says "y-y-you impossible, the fiendish five t-t-they -" I then said " took out my dad, but left my mom and me alive" Mr fox couldn't believe what he heard, then I topped it off by saying "your not fooling anyone here Pablo, you wanted to kill carmelita all because of some stupid excuses ,well here is another excuse carmelita is already married to me ,and shes expecting twins in about 2 more months."

Mr fox finally snaps and says "my daughter married a thief ,a thief that is supposed to be DEAD, how dare you live you little" before he could attack carmelita got in his way, and said " father please I'm sorry to say but he speaks the truth, please don't do this think of your unborn grand kids."

He then says "oh you mean the grand kids you where supposed to have, with el tormentorro fat chance" he then takes carmelitas shock pistol ,and blasts her with it then came to me and says "its high time you said hello to your father for me thief, oh and your mother will be joining you as well" I was so scared I didnt know what to do, until Mrs fox stands up to him saying "amor please this is her choice ,and if you where her father you would support her."

He then said "fine you go first bruja" then as he went for Mrs fox, aimed and- "hey mam what gives you no mind to kill this delicate Mexican flower, I say if you kill her, then you kill me too" dimitri says, while standing in front of him .

He was about to shoot until dimitri flinched and the shock pistol accidentally hit constable neyla, boy did she feel pain when she got on the floor, then Bentley cuffed neyla and said" now were both even ya Medusa, you break my legs I do this " and injects her with a sleep dart putting her to sleep, long enough to place her behind bars.

And then Mr fox says "so you like my wife eh ,well you can have her corpse ,after she dies "he was about to shoo,t but while he was distracted I attack him with my sneak attack leaving him in a comma.

Then Mrs fox comes up to him saying" let me handle this boys ,we are through Pablito Enrique fox ,I see your no longer the one I love anymore" she then steps on his gut real hard, which almost killed him, then he turns to his friend and hugs, her crying and then my mom cheers her up, by saying" its all over, you did what you had to do,and that's alright don't cry " Mrs fox then thanked her ,afterwords .

Mrs fox later stared at dimitri as he said " so sorry about your husbands death ,I wish I would've done more than stand in his way, and-" before he could say more she kissed him right on his lips ,and said " I love you so much ,thank you for the courage to face that burro" dimitri then hugs her ,and from that day on they where boyfriend and girlfriend.

That gave me strength to help carmelita, so I went to her and said, "carmelita are you okay" she then wakes up, and says "sly you really would do anything for our family ,would you?"

I then say "well our twins are still okay, and you are 2 months away from being a mom, why would I give it all up I love you" after hearing this she then hugs me very tight, and sets me up for a passionate kiss, and we stuck like that a few minutes ,meanwhile the others where looking at us in awe, knowing their kids will be a great crooks or cops like their parents.

And as for the neyla and the crooked criminal are sentenced to prison for the rest of their lives ,soon we where all going back to Paris ,even our moms for the upcoming birth of our twins.


	15. Chapter 15

Carmelita's P.O.V. : It was 2 month and a whole lot has happened, dimitri married my mom which makes him my father in law ,Murray already became popular with people of Paris calling him a hero along with Bentley, but he was still attracted to Penelope, and as for sly and me we where now expecting our children right now.

Sly's P.O.V.: This was it the day of all days I'm gonna be a dad, all I needed to do was wait in the waiting room, with my very successful family and friends and whats more great ,our mom's are living with me and carmelita ,so we can spend a whole lot of time together.

Then as if unexpected ,the doctor came in saying "Mr cooper, your wife is ready to see you now" this was it I was about to be a father.

Then when I came in there they where the little angels, one of them was a boy ,with orange fur like his mother and a raccon like tail, but has no mask like his father,yet has her mothers eyes.

The girl was a brown raccoon, with blue hair like her mom ,and stripes on her tail she also has my eyes and my mask ,she was real pretty like her mommy.

Bentley then said "golly aren't they cute",and the others even gave comments ,after that carmelita asks "do you want to hold one of them sly?"

I then say" sure let me hold the boy please" as I hold it I say "hey there little guy welcome to earth, I'm your dad ,and the women next to me is your mom, and the little girl shes holding is your sister, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

After my little introduction dimitri then steps up and says,"hello hello look whose opening her little eyes at me, I'm your maternal grandpa ,and this is your pretty maternal grandma, well be with you for a long time little one."

Dimitri then gave the floor to my pals, Bentley went first and says " hello little guy my name is Bentley, I'm your daddy's friend ,and this is my wife Penelope, were both very glad to see you " ,"and I'm Murray nice to meet ya little tyke, your gonna be so glad your born."

And finally, mom came up to the plate last "Hi there little ones I'm your paternal grandma, its very nice to look at your cute wittle face" and my mom in law says "and this one will listen to what I have to say, without hitting me or calling me a bruja ,life is now peaceful with grandchildren "

Then they turn to me, and mom asks "so what are their names ?"I then say ,"carmelita care to go first?" she then smiles ,and says "Iv'e got a name for the girl ,I want to name her Aline, Aline cooper "

Dimitri then asks "and the boy ,what do you name him?" carmelita then says "Sly ,any name for our little boy?" I then answer " there is one name I liked, I want our son to be named, Vincent cooper is that alright?"

Carmelita then says "oh sly that's a good name, I love it sly " that was just the answer I need, so I say "Aline and Vincent cooper it is" this was the start of a new beginning for the new cooper gang ,and the end of an old one, for now we end the story here ,knowing our kids would take over ,as the greatest master thieves that ever lived .

**The End**


End file.
